Everything Changes
by GW Katrina
Summary: AU-On the run from Shin-Ra, a flashbomb changes everything for the pair escaping the labs. Implied Zack/Cloud, eventual Zack/Cloud/Aeris
1. Lavender

I asked my friends on my IJ list for words. And I got words.

Don't own FFVII. Though I would molest Zack in a closet if I could.

**Lavender**

It was an accident that snapped Cloud out of the haze of Mako poisoning for good.

He and Zack had been on the run for almost a year. It had been a long year, and Cloud knew it even if he wasn't really aware of much else. It felt like a long year, and each time he drifted to reality from the voices in his head, he realized that everything was different outside. It had gotten cold. When had it done that? Or when the warmth had come back. That had been odd. One night he had gone to sleep and it was chilly, then next time he woke up, two months had passed and the sun was warm on his skin.

Zack did his best to keep Cloud up to date. Even when he couldn't respond, or when he could but just lacked the energy to do it, Zack continued to talk to him, telling him what was going on or where they were at. It was comforting to hear his voice, especially when Cloud was in the darkness of his own head, where all the voices babbled, but Zack's cut through them and helped Cloud remember that the other voices weren't there, not like Zack was.

He was aware when he felt Zack curled up next to him, skin warm no matter how cool it was where they were. He was aware when Zack chatted about nothing in particular, just so he could hear a friendly voice.

He was aware when he heard Zack's curse, and the ground vanished under him and a blinding light, so bright it made his eyes water even where his face was pressed tight against Zack's chest.

He was aware when they hit the fast moving water, and Zack thrashed a moment before pulling them to the surface, even as they were swept downstream.

"Spike, I really need your help right now. Come on, buddy, if you're paying any attention at all, I really, _really_ need your help. Need to get us to shore."

Zack needed him.

Nobody had _needed_ him before. Wanted him there, sure, liked having him around, yeah. But needed was something completely new.

Forcing past the voices, to the only one that really mattered, Cloud blinked blurred eyes and focused on the closest bit of land. It took effort, coughing and spitting effort as they fought their way to the dubious bit of shelter.

Zack was leaning hard against Cloud, and it was only because of what Hojo had done that Cloud could hear the faint, almost silent near-panic sound Zack made deep in his throat.

"Zack?"

"Flashbomb, Spike. I… I can't _see_ anything."

Cloud had froze, eyes gone wide, seeing clearly for the first time in…almost two years, and he focused on Zack instantly. The other man's eyes were shut tight, faint red mark across his face. It had gone off so close that it had actually caused a burn. That wasn't good. Wasn't good at all.

"Zack, sit down." Cloud tugged him where he would be able to sit and not get anymore soaked that he already was, and the blond gentle ran his fingers along Zack's cheeks, motions a little jerky as he got used to moving on his own again. "Come on, Zack, let me be the one to help you, please? Open your eyes."

It took effort, and a faint pained sound from Zack, but he got his eyes opened, tears streaming down his cheeks, and Cloud made a pained sound of his own.

Zack's eyes had always been a deep, vibrant color. Some said violet, some said blue, others indigo. All Cloud knew was that they were almost too pretty for a boy and told Zack as much.

Zack's eyes were a washed out lavender color. That…couldn't be good.

"We'll fix it," Cloud promised. "We will."

Zack didn't bring up the very valid point that they were still on the run from Shinra, or that they didn't really have a lot of cash. He just, after a moment of quiet, nodded, a weak grin on his face.

"I know, Spike. We got to stick together. Guess it's your turn to watch me for a bit, hmm? This doesn't mean that when I can see again you can slough off on me again, okay?"

"Okay. Ready to move or do you want to wait a bit here? I know flashbombs can make you feel sick, too."

"I'm good. Let's go, before they find us."

Helping Zack to his feet, Cloud froze when the man pulled the Buster sword off his back and held it, hilt out, in Cloud's general direction. "I can't swing it when I can't see," he said bluntly. "Time to see if all your training paid off."

Cloud froze for a moment, then, hand shaking, took the sword. A moment later, after a bit of wiggling by Zack, the dark haired man also passed over the magnet that would let Cloud attach the sword to his back.

"I'm going to want her back, you know. Don't get too used to carrying her around. We'll find you one of your own later, but for now you carry her."

It took a few minutes of trying, but Cloud got everything settled, then he grinned at Zack weakly, even if the man couldn't see it. "Come on, Zack, let's get out of here."

Eyes shut once again, Zack managed to sling an arm around Cloud's shoulder. "All right, Spike, lead the way." He did grin and leaned heavily against Cloud. Murmuring softly, still smiling, Zack continued. "I trust you to keep us safe."

Zack had faith in him. Now it was time for Cloud to have the same faith, in both of them. Looping his arm around Zack's waist, he led them into the woods.

They were going to get out of this.


	2. Wait

**Wait**

The wait is the hardest part, she decided. Knowing that something was wrong and being unable to _do_ anything is what makes her want to yell and break something. She doesn't, though. She just goes about her everyday life and tries her best to not cry when it seems as if things are never going to work out.

Aeris knows that the voices that speak to her aren't normal, that she's never met anyone else who could hear them. But she knows that Zack almost could. Sometimes he would look up when they go particularly loud and ask if she was okay, or just give her a hug. That had always made her wonder if maybe Zack didn't have a little Ancient in his background somewhere, or if he was just naturally receptive.

She would bet on the latter. Zack was just like that. Always good with people and had the kindest, most caring heart she had ever known. He would do anything for those he claimed as his, and that was something she always loved about him.

And now he was hurting.

She had bolted up right in bed, panting and gasping and pressing her fingers against her eyes. That had hurt, and she didn't know what was wrong for a few minutes. It had taken several slow, deep breaths and a long few moments of focus to calm down.

When Zack hadn't come back from his last mission, Aeris had searched. Searched and searched and searched. She decided that he had to be near a Mako reactor, or near the North Crater, because those were the only places that could hide voices so well. The Lifestream's own cries drowned out smaller ones.

So she had waited for him to come home, or at least make it away from the places where she couldn't hear.

Then, one morning, as she was tending her flowers, Aeris froze, eyes going wide and blank as she reached for that frail little bit of pleasedpain. He was hurt, hurt in ways she wasn't sure of, but he was so full of happiness that she could ignore the pain. He was happy and hurt, but he just radiated the same feel she got from chocobos that were allowed to really run.

Freedom. Wild and joyous freedom.

That was when Aeris knew he would come home to her. And bring with him a ball of pain and need that every instinct in her both was repulsed from and wanted to go to and help. A bit disconcerting, really.

When she had realized that whatever had captured Zack was still hunting him, Aeris had felt a bit of despair. Why was he being hunted? She knew he was.

It hurt, realizing that he wouldn't be coming home right away, but it was far, far better than the night Tseng, very quietly, had told her that Zack had died. She had slapped him, and he had let her, because they both knew he was lying and that he wouldn't tell her the truth. She knew Zack wasn't dead. While she might not have been able to find him, she would have _known_ if he had died.

So she had waited, and apologized to Tseng for slapping him the next time they had met. It was his job, and she would not fault him for that, not when he had been a protector of sorts at his own risk.

None of it mattered after that taste of wild freedom from Zack, though. He was free and he was moving, and that was enough for Aeris. She knew he would either come find her or contact her in some way. That was all that mattered to her.

Now this.

Tears running down her face, Aeris focused on trying to find out what had caused the reaction in her. Zack was hurt, Zack was hurt and afraid and that was so _wrong_ to her world view. The entire time she had known Zack, she could never remember him being afraid.

He was hurt, but…. The other one with him was different now. She really couldn't understand much about him, not with that haze around him that was something not right. Aeris had never felt anything like it before, though it reminded her of…mold, almost. Slimy, sticky mold.

The sense of a person under that ick had been dim, flickering, but now it was a steady glow, and tied tight with Zack.

She wondered if she needed a skillet to smack people with, like a stereotypical overzealous girlfriend? Well, this person was with Zack, and was projecting carewarmprotect just as hard as Zack had been projecting freedom. It was clear even through the mold, and that meant Zack might have picked up a pretty good friend. Or someone who was more than that.

Well, he'd just have to share.

Staring into the darkness, she wiped her tears dry. Nothing to do for it now. All she could do was wait, and hope she got something from them soon.

Laying back down, she closed her eyes.

"See you soon, boys," she said softly.


	3. Tears

**Tears**

It had been hard, really. Tears and sweat and pain aplenty.

Zack had never, ever expected this chain of events. Even when he had opened his eyes and seen nothing, his tears mixing with the river water still on his cheeks, he hadn't really reacted. It had been a numbing pain, which was something he had been grateful for, that it didn't actually hurt past the sting of the burn on his cheeks.

He had never been so happy as to hear Cloud's voice, rusting from disuse and almost hesitant as the blond had realized how bad it was. But that voice meant Cloud was awake and reactive and that was all he had ever wanted.

The travel had been slow, and he had given up on the idea of Midgar. It would have been hard enough as was, but with Cloud still shaky and Zack not able to see, it just wasn't going to happen.

He had to tell Aeris somehow, though, that he was alive. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he had been reported dead. Else people would have wondered. Probably the entire group sent to Nibelheim.

Zack wondered what lie they had told everyone. What lie that would have been believed. What in the little backwater town of Nibelheim could take down General Sephiroth and his SiC? The two troopers with them were nonentities, but for two of the best SOLDIERs to just…vanish or die….

It must have been one hell of a lie.

Random thoughts like that filled his days between listening for pursuit and hugging close to Cloud. It certainly was a reversal of roles, and he wasn't sure if he was more pleased by this or not.

There was never a doubt in his mind that, if he was left alone and lived long enough, his eyes would heal themselves. He might not be like Cloud was; whatever they had done to him in the labs had made him better than any 1st Class, so much more like Sephiroth than anyone Zack had ever known. And they had called him the failure.

Just went to show how stupid scientists were.

It was easier to adapt to his condition than Zack would have thought possible. His hearing was also enhanced, and he had been trained for blind fighting. Well, maybe not trained for it, but he had learned it damn fast in the war.

Funny how the war had given him so many skills he had found useful later on in life.

Learning Cloud's gait had been child's play, and he knew the rhythm of the steps troops were trained in. That let him know if the person coming close to where he was hidden was Cloud, or someone he needed to kill, or someone to hide from.

He had killed two troops early on. They hadn't expected a man with a blindfold on to move so fast or so sure. At least, that was Zack's guess. All he knew was that they hadn't put up any real fight, and were greener than anything. The set of their steps said that they were fresh trained, without the easy acceptance of it that long practice wore into the pattern of footsteps.

Then, one day, he realized that they weren't being chased anymore. They were someplace warm, and Cloud didn't seem so afraid.

"I don't think they are following us anymore. We're in Mideel."

That explained the sea crossings.

"What are we going to do here?" he asked softly.

"We'll figure out something. Hell, maybe we could breed chocobos. Got a big market for them down here." A bit of a wistful tone. "I always did love chocobos."

"Well," Zack said cheerfully, giving Cloud a one arm hug, "let's raise us some chocobos."

Surprisingly, it was both harder and easier to do than either of them had any right to expect. Cloud was something of a natural touch with them. Even the most skittish and snappy of birds would calm down for him, and he had lots of side business helping the local bird doctor keeping her patients calm.

While he did that, Zack would do simple tasks around the house and barn. One rule that was very clear and kept at all times was that things just weren't left out. As long as that was followed, Zack was able to do things like make sure the birds had food and water and check their gear.

Several of the chicks seemed to pick up that he couldn't see, and he found himself with extra help, as they would chirp if he walked to near something in a certain tone, or would trot next to his legs and help him move around. Cloud teased him about it and claimed it was the hair. The chicks had adopted him as an honorary chocobo.

The best of those chicks they kept, and they trained, and she stayed there as Zack's bird, who he named Noisy. Zack managed to train her in warbird techniques, though he refused to tell Cloud how he did it, even when he trained Cloud's bird, Flutter, in the same.

It was a simple life. During the day, they dealt with the birds, and at night, they curled around each other and simply touched. Both had expected to be dead, and they simply enjoyed the fact they weren't.

Noisy was his first warning the day unfamiliar steps told him someone he didn't know as in the yard.

"You might want to stay back," he warned. "Some of the birds are a bit jumpy and might snap and do some serious damage."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

The voice was soft, light, and familiar. Zack had spun for it, Noisy instantly moving to his side and pressing against him to act as support.

"Aeris?" A soft, startled voice, completely out of character for Zack, squeaked its way out of his throat.

"Out here with a sunburned nose, playing with chocobos. Not what I expected from a SOLDIERboy, but I think I like it."

Her voice was teasing, but then she was there, arms tight around him as she seemed to try to squeeze the shock out of him.

"I missed you," she said softly, barely heard under Noisy's surprised wark. Zack patted the bird's shoulder, then wrapped his arms tight around her.

"Missed you too, Babe. How did you…?"

"You can thank your Cloud for that. He's nice, can we keep him?"

A soft laugh. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"I think," Cloud's voice said with a smile in it, "that we should continue the talk inside. Aeris brought pies, and I'll eat them by myself if I need to."

Well, that wasn't allowed.

Ignoring the tears on his cheeks, and the ones he tasted as he kissed Aeris, Zack let her lead him inside.

Not all tears were bad, after all.


End file.
